Bad Eggs Online Forum
Bad Eggs Online Forums - As many games do, Bad Eggs Online has a forum, run by the creators, Rob and John Donkin. With over 2,000 members and growing, the popular forum is used for many differents things. Such as getting help from other users, to posting your own fan art, or just reporting a bug. The forum even has a chat room so all members can chat with each other. Sections - The forum is divided into 7 sections. From top to bottom, Rules, General Discussion, Say Hello To My Lil Friend, The Lounge, Fan Art, Report A Bug, and Suggestions. Each used for different types of discussion. Rules The rules section is where you can view the rules, posted by John Donkin, one of the creators of this game. If you don't follow these rules you may receive a warning, and if continued, possibly a ban from forums. General Discussion A section where you can talk about Bad Eggs Online. Such as guns, updates, contests, and much more. Say Hello To My Lil Friend In this section, you can introduce yourself to the forums. This is good for getting to know people and welcoming others. This place is also used if you haven't been on the forums for a while, but you returned, so you want to tell everyone you're back. The Lounge In the lounge, you can dicuss anything off-topic. You can talk about something interesting you found, or start your own forum game. This place is used to relax. JK GAY ASS BITCH Fan Art Fan art is plainly described in the name, it's for posting your fan art. May it be a gun, or an egg, you can post it here. Sometimes a contest is held. This is where you would post your entries. Report A Bug The report a bug section is to report in game bugs that you may see or experience. This helps the creators fix a problem, and make the game better. Suggestions You can post your suggestions for the game or forum here in this section. If you have a good idea, share it with the community. People tend to post the same thing twice, so please check before you post. Forum Staff - As every forum does, the BEO forum has a staff. Currently, while small, the staff is growing bigger. Admins - Admins are the ones who help run the site. They also help manage it, and enforce the rules. Rob Donkin JohnDonkin Moderators - The moderators, or mods, help manage the site, and enforce rules. KYS PLZ Mageg(g) Profiles - When logged in, you can edit your profile, or view others profiles. While viewing your profile settings, you can see five sections, where you can edit certain things. Personal Identity- Here you can edit your personal things such as your display name, website, and biography. You can also change your first, middle, and last name and location. Personal Options - In personal options you can change your timezone, choose to recieve emails or not, and choose if you want to hide your online status, and others. Change Password - The name says it all, you can change your password on this page. Select Your Avatar - This is where you can change your avatar. You can choose and egg from the pool, or upload and egg or other image yourself. Your avatar will display on your profile, and on your posts. Setup Your Signature - On this page, you can change your signature, which is the little box at the bottom of your posts. You can set text/pictures/ or videos in your signature. Just be sure not to make your signature too big. Chat Room - The forum has it's own chat room where members can talk about the forum or game. You can join friends in a game, or just talk with anyone who is on.